1. Field of the Invention
The present invention related to a method for displaying a navigation mode of a navigation device, and more particularly, to a method for displaying a navigation mode of a navigation device based on the moving speed of the navigation device and the distance between the navigation device and a destination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a user turns on a navigation device, the navigation device automatically enters a normal driving speed mode. When the user is still far from a destination, the navigation device mainly displays route-planning information, instead of too many objects which may confuse the user. Therefore, the navigation device usually display a map covering a larger area based on a larger reduction scale (small scale map) in order to provide driving directions.
Sometimes the user may want to search for an object which is not shown in the small scale map, or may need to locate the destination more precisely after approaching the neighborhood. Under these circumstances, the user can manually adjust the display scale of the navigation device for displaying a large scale map showing more objects of a region, thereby assisting the user in identifying the target object.
However, it is dangerous and not advisable to adjust the display scale of the navigation device manually while driving. For safety reason, the user may need to pull over before manually adjusting the display scale of the navigation device, or may even get out of the car for searching the target. Either case may cause great inconvenience to the user.